Bucket List
by charlibubble
Summary: GSR: Grissom and Sara begin discussing the things on their bucket lists while in Costa Rica.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found it! My GSR muse has returned :) Rejoice! I hope you enjoy this, I am really happy to be writing proper fluffy GSR again...it's sure been a while. Let me know what you think!  
Charli xxx**

The sunlight filtered through the thin canvas of the tent, making the dust in the air sparkle and dance in the beams. Sara stirred slowly having experienced the most relaxed and contented sleep she had ever had. He held her close in his strong arms and although he was sound asleep he still held fast to her.

She had half expected to wake up and realise it had all been a dream. Their reunion had been a beautiful one filled with whispered promises and heartfelt kisses. She had felt more love in the few hours they had spent together in this tent than she had felt for the entirety of her life and yet a niggling doubt shadowed the back of her mind telling her that she shouldn't relax just yet. She shouldn't give in to that warm feeling of contentment and joy she could feel filling her soul with every moment she spent in his arms.

She had the sound of his breath committed to memory, his heartbeat sounded more familiar to her than her own, the scent of his skin filled her bloodstream until it became a part of her. She cherished spending time with him like this, they had spent so long indulging in a complicated secret relationship that a lot of the time they forgot to grasp the moment and really appreciate how much they meant to each other. Sara's time away had given her something much more valuable than rest, she had been gifted perspective.

She could remember so vividly the night she had sent him the video message that had no doubt spurred his appearance in the jungle. Her time on the sea shepherd had been amazing, she had met some fascinating people, she had experienced things people spent their whole lives dreaming of, she had travelled thousands of miles and witnessed whales swimming free in the clear blue ocean in their breathtaking majesty. Yet, there had always been something missing and she knew exactly what it was.

She couldn't blame him, not really. He may have been insensitive and unnecessarily harsh but she should have expected it. He was always that way, he hadn't seemed to develop that ability to gauge another person's feelings. Not even hers and when emotions were running high it went over his head completely. At the time she was not equipped to deal with it and she had done the only thing she felt she could do. She ran.

She knew that even after everything they had been through he wouldn't come after her. Her heart had told her otherwise and for a few long weeks she actually believed it. Her decision to effectively end their romance was one that had broken her down in many, many ways. The crew had seen it, as the thought weighed on her mind and became more and more poignant she had retreated from them. She had retreated from everyone and eventually they had staged an intervention, Or rather, He had staged an intervention.

Oscar was a gifted Marine Biologist. She had struck up a friendship with him right from the start. Perhaps it was because of his crystal blue eyes and his soft encouraging smile or the way he could work facts and quotes into any conversation. He reminded her of Grissom, it had been blatantly obvious that that was why she gravitated towards him. He had come to her door in the dead of the night with a stolen bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He had insisted he couldn't sleep, that the memories of his family back home were plaguing his thoughts but she knew that was entirely untrue.

They talked until the early hours of the morning sharing their whiskey like it was the elixir of life and when his lips found hers she couldn't seem to stage the protest she wanted to. She surrendered to his advances and sunk into his embrace, dancing her lips on his as she felt her heartbeat race and her breath hitch in her chest and she realised just how much she missed being close to another person like that.

When she pushed him away with tears in her eyes she had the painful realisation that Grissom probably did too. It was unfair of her to expect him to simply wait for her return. She couldn't honestly tell him she ever would return to that place, she couldn't look him in the eye and ask him to wait for her. He didn't deserve that.

She had ushered Oscar out of her room, muttering excuses and apologies as she did so. The second he was gone she found herself seated in front of her webcam uttering words that tore her heart into pieces.

And now he was here. With her. Promising to never let her go again.

And a conversation they had years ago was tormenting her mind as she watched him sleep.

"Good morning" He whispered, his hand carefully stroking across the curve of her spine under their cocoon of blankets.

He brought his lips to hers, a ritual she had missed much more than she realised. She pulled him close as though clinging to his body craving more than warmth and comfort. She needed to be sure he was real, that it hadn't all been an amazingly realistic and beautiful dream.

"What's wrong?" He smiled, his eyes sparkling like the ocean.

It was a look he saved just for her, when he searched deep into her eyes and a gentle smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"Just making sure you're really here" She confessed.

"I thought I proved that last night" He teased.

Sara stroked her arm across his bare chest, dancing her fingertips across his skin. She remembered the last time she had lay in his arms like this, how much stress he was under, how his eyes were so flat and filled with sorrow. This was different, he was different. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he could be happy and content at just being with her.

"Oh, you sure did" Sara purred, meeting his lips slowly "I was just making sure it wasn't a dream"

Grissom smiled, even without looking she could feel his lips curling and his expression softening. He wound his arms around her body, pulling her flush against him as the sheet slipped down her back exposing her skin to the beams of light filtering in through the tent.

"Maybe I should prove it again?" He whispered against her lips, leaning her back against the bed and hovering over her. Sara didn't utter a word, simply enjoying as he lavished attention on her body with his gentle hands and his soft lips. He had always been a skilled lover, knowing exactly how to please her without being told. He snaked up her body and pressed his lips carefully against hers once more, her eyes naturally flickering closed and his thumb stroking her hair back from her face.

"Are you sick Gil?" The words seemed to appear in the air before she had given them permission. She wasn't even sure it was a fully formed thought she was voicing but it was now too late to take it back. He pulled back, propping himself up on his elbows with a frown, studying her eyes carefully for answers.

"You know... you're here in the rainforest with me...I know you re-read Moby Dick" She muttered, suddenly aware of how ridiculous she sounded "You only have one thing left on your bucket list"

"You really do record everything I say don't you?" He smiled.

"It's not funny Gil, would you tell me? If you were..." The words choked in her throat as she realised what they meant and her eyes brimmed with tears at the thought. She thought she had lost him once the mere suggestion of losing him for good made her heart stop beating in her chest.

"Dying?" Grissom laughed "No dear, I am not dying"

Sara brought a trembling hand to her mouth, the nervous tension consuming her and wrapping around her body with suffocating power.

"I just thought...you're doing all these things that you wanted to do before..."

Grissom gently encased her hand in his, pressing light kisses on her palm before closing her fingers.

"Maybe I made a new Bucket List..." He muttered.

Sara smirked, lacing her fingers through his hair. "And what might be on this new Bucket List?"

"Well the first thing..." He cooed, grazing his lips across the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone "Is getting to know you all over again"

"I'm pretty sure I can help with that" Sara smiled, relaxing into his arms once more and feeling the doubts slip away with every kiss.

Maybe now they could make a new bucket list, a list filled with magical experience's they could share.

The way they were always supposed to be; together.


	2. Chapter 2

The rich smell of freshly brewed coffee lingered in the air as a plate of steaming pancakes were placed in front of her. Grissom poured maple syrup dramatically over them with a smile before taking the seat across from her and sipping his own mug.

"So what else is on this new Bucket list then?" She queried, taking a huge bite and closing her eyes as the flavours sparked and lit in her mouth.

"You first" He smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Me? What do I need a bucket list for?" She smiled, narrowing her eyes as though warning him to be careful how he answered.

Grissom playfully snatched one of the warm pancakes from the stack in front of her and leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"I think everyone should have a bucket list" He remarked flatly "and I also know that you already have one. You are not as mysterious as you like to think Sara Sidle"

Sara knew it was true. He may feign ignorance a lot of the time but he knew her better than most people, even after so much time apart he was well aware of her familiarity with the suddenness of death and the fact that she had many things she wished to do before it crept up on her.

Sara's main concern about her bucket list was that it remained unchanged and unaccomplished, at least until recently. Her probable mental breakdown had spurred her into actually living her life, something she had avoided doing for so long. She had already experienced some amazing things, she had seen nature in all its natural beauty and had the wind in her hair as she stared out at the endless ocean. She had experienced native culture in Costa Rica and shook hands with a Howler Monkey about to be released into a sanctuary. She had laughed and cried and felt what it was like to really, truly live in the moment.

It was terrifying, daunting and exhilarating all at the same time.

She wondered if Grissom felt like that right now. That strange mix of fear and adrenaline at having taken a leap of faith. That same leg trembling, soul shaking realisation that you had changed your life, probably forever that she had experienced when she first drove away from Sin City. He didn't look like he had had a life changing epiphany, he looked the same way he always did. Albiet slightly more sunkissed and relaxed.

"Are you going to tell me?" She smiled, the words sliding off her tongue like melted chocolate as he watched her.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" He nodded, matching her impish expression with a smile of his own.

Sara took a deep breath, considering his question carefully.

"Ok...I've always wanted to learn to ride a horse" She confessed with a smile.

Grissom raised his eyebrow surprised that Sara would have chose something so simple. She had had her entire life to learn, Vegas didn't exactly have a shortage of stables or equestrian schools. She could have pursued this dream at any time.

"I'm sure we could sort something out..." He muttered, already looking around for one of the guides to collar.

"What now? I... I don't think I'm ready" She protested.

"No time like the present" Grissom grinned "We'll do it today"

Sara took a deep breath, exhaling long and slow in an effort to distill the tension that had built in her body in the few moments since she had spoke.

"I... I don't really like Horses, Gil." Sara confessed "When I was 8 Cindy Miller invited me to her birthday party... she had a pony. It hated me"

"I'm sure it didn't hate you" Grissom dismissed.

Sara shivered at the memory. The normally timid pony circling the lawn outside with various children perched on its back had spooked the second she got close to it, backing up and spilling the contents of the present table all over the floor and causing so much commotion she had blushed from head to toe. She could still hear the other kid's laughter as she had ran away. She hadn't gone near a horse since.

"Horses are very sensitive creatures. They can sense our emotions and fears. If you were nervous then he probably felt nervous too..." Grissom rationalised.

"Oh well that bodes well for the future doesn't it?" Sara deadpanned, moving her plate to the makeshift sink in the corner.

Grissom didn't answer, simply throwing her a sideways glance before raising his cellphone to his ear and wandering out of the tent into open air. The heat descended on him immediately. Clinging to him and enclosing in on him like darkness as he fought to regain his composure. He had forgotten just how suffocating heat could be. Within a few minutes he had been able to sort everything and ventured back inside unable to suppress the smile dancing on his lips.

Sara was leaning over a desk filling in funding papers on behalf of the sanctuary. He paused for a moment, taking the time to cast his eyes over her form, memorising everything he could about her. He crossed the space, his hands resting on her shoulders as he began kneading her tense muscles. Sara leaned back, closing her eyes and relaxing into his massage.

"Are you busy today?" He whispered.

"Nothing important...why?" Sara raised a suspicious eyebrow towards him.

Grissom took her hand, pulling her to her feet and twisting her around in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and stroked his fingertips across her cheek.

"I have a surprise for you"

Grissom laced his fingers through hers and led her out into the mid-morning sun. Sara followed, her unquestioning loyalty shining through. A short trek later and they came to a meadow on the outskirts of the nearby village. Sara hesitated as her eyes took in the wide empty space but Grissom smiled gently and continued to lead her along the path. A young woman met them beside a line of rickety shack's, she smiled and removed the large gloves she had been wearing.

"You must be Mr Grissom" She said in stilted english "Everything's ready for you"

Grissom nodded and followed the woman, keeping a firm hold of Sara's hand as he did so. They turned off the road into a small courtyard, a noble stallion standing proud in the centre tied to a tree. Sara stopped dead in her tracks the second she laid eyes on the horse.

"Sara, trust me" Grissom soothed, moving her towards the animal slowly.

Sara's heart raced in her chest, this was it. She was facing her fear.

"This is Bolt" The girl explained as a young boy pulled a brown horse out to join their little party "And this is Diva"

Grissom simply reached out a hand and stroked the long snout of Bolt as Sara looked on, not daring to step any closer. He turned to face her, a gentle encouraging smile on his face as he motioned for her to join him. Sara swallowed and took a cautious step towards them, her eyes trained on the horses as she waited for them to spook.

Bolt whinnied, taking a few steps away and Sara stopped dead in her tracks paralysed by fear. Grissom took her hand in his and pulled her close, her hand resting on the horse.

Sara held her breath, waiting for the fall out but Bolt simply snorted and watched her. His gentle eyes studying her. She moved her fingers, feeling the bristles of his coat as they moved. Grissom placed some slices of apple in her other hand and raised it to his mouth. Bolt nuzzled into her, chomping the apple happily. Sara stared at Grissom in awe, a laugh bubbling onto her lips.

"He doesn't hate me!" She declared, the shock evident in her voice.

Grissom kissed her cheek. "How could anyone hate you?" He smiled "you want to go for a ride?"

Her eyes widened as she looked between him and the horses and suddenly feeling brave, she nodded her agreement. The young man helped them both to slide onto the saddles, Sara on Diva and Grissom on Bolt. They were instructed how to hold the reign's and how to tell the horse to move and then basically left to it.

The horses wandered sleepily out of the stables and followed the dirt road towards the village. Diva held pace to the left of Bolt, passing the villagers as they waved happily. The horses took them to the river, following the banks as the sun beat down on them. They rode for hours, blissfully happy exploring their surroundings before stopping on the top of a hill. The horses were tied to a tree, apples for each of them and a bucket of water while Sara and Grissom relaxed on the edge of the hill and watched as the sun slowly moved under the horizon.

"That was amazing" Sara sighed, her eyes moving fondly to their two companions. "I do have a really sore ass now though"

"That's one thing you can scratch off your Bucket list" He stated, taking a swig of water and passing her the bottle.

"Ok, so what's next on yours?" She smiled.

"What do you mean" Grissom shrugged, feigning ignorance.

"Come on, I told you mine. Spill" Sara argued "See the Jungle, re-read Moby Dick... what's next. I'm sure there's no international chess tournament in Costa Rica"

"You really want to know what was next?" He asked, laying back and holding his head up on his hand. Sara lay in front of him, tracing patterns on his free palm with her fingertips.

"Yes, I really do" She whispered.

"It was seeing you smile - just like that" He confessed, holding her eye and leaning towards her holding his lips lightly against hers until she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"You... are a sell out Dr Grissom" She purred, kissing him once more as the sun set on their hilltop solitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and shorter chapter but I only have one functioning eye and 3 kids with very busy social lives :) Please review. Love Charli xx**

After returning the horses Sara and Grissom strolled hand in hand back to the camp. Darkness had descended in all its glory, cloaking everything in shadow. The night sky was so clear that they could make patterns with the stars. Every sparkling one standing proud against the blackness.

Moving through the trees became a lot more difficult with the suffocating darkness but eventually the lanterns and life of the camp became evident. A massive fire lit the trees around them in a warm orange glow. The rest of their Costa Rican associates sat cross-legged around the fire, sticks outstretched and dripping with marshmallow's and sausages.

the congregation of smiling faces turned to face them as they stepped into the space, the warmth of the fire embracing them in its glow. One of the young women in the team shuffled over to make space for them and tossed two beers in their direction.

It was a friday tradition in the camp. A celebration, perhaps, of another week gone by. A means to remind them of the passage of time, it was so easy to lose track of the days and nights out here without the overbearing use of technology to keep track. It also kept the moral and camaraderie of the team up, Sara would never have felt so welcome and comfortable here if it hadn't been for these weekly bonding sessions. They were an invaluable tradition she was keen to involve Grissom in.

"I think I have something new to add to my bucket list" She whispered in his ear as they approached.

"Oh?" Grissom questioned with a raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips "What might that be?"

"I want to drink some beers, roast some marshmallows and sing some songs around a big fire in the jungle with the man I love..." She smiled, the fire reflecting in her eyes.

"I think I could arrange that" He replied, sliding his arm around her shoulders and placing a soft kiss to her forehead as they approached the group and took the spaces left for them.

Grissom was yet to meet the rest of their camp-mates. Their reunion had been rushed and romantic, reigniting the passion they once had, their simply hadn't been time for introductions.

The smiling faces of the other people glowed in the firelight as they eyed him with interest. He never ceased to be surprised by how other people found him so interesting, he really had nothing to offer socially and avoided socializing as much as possible but somehow, people still seemed to radiate towards him and enjoy his company. At least, he assumed they did.

A round of introductions passed around the campfire,accompanied by a bottle of tequila, each person offering him their name and a brief description of how they found themselves on a monkey sanctuary in the jungle of costa rica.

Oscar began. Grissom had heard about him briefly from Sara. He had piercing blue eyes and an easy laid back personality that was suited to this kind of career. He was clearly passionate about what he did and a highly intelligent man but Grissom found himself feeling an instant and completely unjustified hatred towards this man.

"Names Oscar.. I had too many whiskeys and embarked on an ill thought out adventure on the sea shepherd, that somehow led me here..." He quipped, attempting to be funny.

The rest of the camp had either been knocking back a few too many tequila's already or actually found him hilarious as rapturous laughter ignited into the night forcing a flurry of birds to take to the skies.

The bottle steadily made its way around the campfire, each person revealing their story and igniting a new discussion. By the time it made its way into Sara's hands it had gone midnight and a collection of empty beer bottles filled the space between their seats. It was easy to lose track of how much you were drinking when indulging in vibrant conversation.

He became familiar with the intricacies of everyone's life around that fire, something about their location and their shared compassion made it feel like a safe place. They had created a close-knit little community out here and Grissom already felt like he had been welcomed with open arms.

The bottle came to Sara and he sensed a slight hesitation on her part before she brought it to her lips. He suspected that the people of the camp already knew her story, or at least part of it. This seemed like one of those long-lasting traditions everyone had to go through when they first arrived.

"My name is Sara" She smiled at him coyly, realising how ridiculous it was of her to be introducing herself to him after all these years "I came here to run away"

A silence descended over the campfire, all eyes trained on her as she looked into the flames, enchanted by the hypnosis of fire. Grissom found himself following her eyes, wondering what she could be seeing in there that had created the honesty on her lips. Wondering if the ghost's she was trying to escape had followed her here. He reached the earth trembling conclusion that he may, in fact, be one of those ghosts and he had indeed followed her here.

"I wasn't sure at the time what I was running away from" She confessed "but I knew I had to get away...I thought I could find myself but somehow I just kept getting more and more lost. Until recently at least"

A soft smile crossed her lips as she clasped his hand in hers before taking another swig of tequila and passing him the bottle. He turned to the group, finding himself faced by a collection of smiling faces all waiting to hear his side of the story but he found himself lost for words.

There were so many reasons why he had come to the jungle. He would have monopolised the conversation for the entire night if he really delved into his mindset as he stepped off that plane and embarked on a whole new chapter of his life.

He took a swig of the bottle, almost wincing as the liquid assaulted his taste buds. Grissom wasn't the kind of person who indulged in Tequila, in fact the last time he had tasted the stuff was a long time ago in San Francisco, coincidentally Sara had been by his side that time too.

"I came here for love" He muttered, his eyes darting to the source of the choir of 'aww's' coming from most of the females in the group. The men were less enamoured with his honesty, as he had expected, but their vicious glares and eye roll's were immediately counteracted by Sara's sultry smile and gentle hand on his leg. The bottle continued it's journey around the fire, finally being discarded in favour of a guitar as it found its way back to Oscar.

Halfway through the chorus of 'Hotel California' Sara began to shift restlessly on her makeshift log seat before eventually leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not in the mood for a sing-song, shall we go for a walk?"

She didn't wait for his answer, instead throwing an impish grin over her shoulder as she retreated. He didn't wait long to follow, sending nothing but a shrug of surrender to their campfire friends as he left.

He noticed she was barefoot as he followed, her shoes hanging from her hand as she made her way along an overgrown path. They soon came across a small cliff, peeking out of the tree's and creating a small waterfall. Sara promptly sat down by the flowing water, dipping her toes into the cool, clear liquid.

"Whats all this about?" He whispered, referring to her preoccupied state of mind.

Her eyes focussed on the water breaking and frothing at the bottom of the waterfall although he could sense she wasn't really seeing it. She had retreated into her thoughts somewhat.

"I just realised something..." She began "I've been spending all this time running from the one thing I should have been running to"

Grissom didn't answer, his silence speaking volumes of his opinion on the matter as she laced her fingers through his.

"I know what's next" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and engulfing him in her warmth and her scent. He absent mindedly traced gently patterns on the skin of her thigh as they sat there watching the stars.

"Ok, what's next?" He asked, ignoring the fact that she was now studying his expression, memorizing every tiny line on his face and every fleck in his eyes. She took a deep breath before she spoke as though she was about to drop a bombshell, her forehead resting against his as she murmured her confession onto his lips.

"I want to get married"


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Smu Warning ... not that any of you are easily offended... or its offensive... believe me you do NOT want to read the other version do they Otie? ;) Enjoy x**

There was something so organically beautiful about the way the rain fell in the jungle. It cleansed and rejuvenated their surroundings as they sat there watching nature work its magic. Birds huddled together under huge leaves, monkeys scurried for shelter and the sounds of the raindrops colliding with trees and rocks created a symphony in the air.

Sara hated the rain back in Las Vegas. It felt oppressive and dirty and it held her down rather than setting her free but here in the jungle it was almost magical.

Grissom met her eye, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. It never ceased to amaze her how even the simplest touch from him could awaken her senses so spectacularly. It was a fact she had forgotten in the time they had been apart but one he seemed to take great pleasure in reminding her of.

She involuntarily nuzzled his palm, her eyes flickering closed as she committed the moment to memory. His thumb caressed her skin with a feather light touch before his lips met hers and she felt all the tension escape her body.

She could taste the raindrops on his lips, fresh and exciting.

Before she knew what was happening she had wrapped her arms around his neck and lay back against the soft grass, pulling his body flush against hers as the rain fell all around them and the waterfall crashed below them.

Grissom supported his weight with one arm, his other hand lightly tracing the sweep of her jaw as he kissed her. A shiver worked its way up her spine, her eyes darted open and met his as an impish smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, keeping his voice low and his lips close to her skin so that the vibrations cast over her in waves.

She found herself involuntarily bracing her body and tilting her hips against him, knowing that he was well aware of the source of her amusement.

"You" Was the only answer she gave him, purring it into his ear as her teeth grazed gently over his flesh.

Sara slipped her hands under his shirt, her hands suddenly feeling cold against his warm body. Her hands were always cold, she wondered why that was, and why it never occurred to her that her hands were always cold until they were pressed against his body and he was forced to draw breath at the bitter icy touch.

He didn't seem to mind though, as her hands snaked up his back and travelled around to his chest he only took her touch as encouragement and dipped his head to her neck, his lips dancing on the sensitive skin there.

The sounds of the jungle around them seemed to still as she wound her fingers around each pearly button of his shirt, holding his eye the entire time. She had expected him to resist, even just a little but the look in his eyes told her that he was in no mood to concern himself with social rules they were normally bound by.

She folded his shirt from his shoulders allowing her lips to trace a path across his chest. The warmth from his body began to envelop her and embrace her as his hands slowly glided over her body and removed her clothing. There was a distinct shift in the mood as he discarded the last of the barriers between them and he met her lips with more passion and abandon than she had experienced ever before.

His hand suddenly slid under her body and tilted her hips against him, pulling a surprised gasp from her lips. His eyes positively sparkled with amusement, it wasn't often he took control like this. They had a very well-balanced relationship, which in turn meant that had a very well-balanced love life. There was never a struggle for control or discussion about who took charge. Their bedroom endeavours were as much of a two way street as their lives were and it created something beautiful and special that she cherished but it was refreshing to see Grissom take control and lose the inhibitions he had been previously tied to. It sparked excitement across her body and awoke sensations she had never felt before as he adjusted his position and pressed his lips against hers again.

"You know what else is on my bucket list?" She purred, running her nails across the plains of his back and feeling the raindrops on his skin moisten her fingertips.

Grissom pressed his lips against her collarbone as she pulled his body close to her and arched her back against him inviting him to stop teasing her and give her what she wanted. His slid a hand between them, stroking against her as softly as he could bear.

"What's that then?" Grissom murmured against her skin, feigning ignorance.

Sara quickly wound her legs around his waist and tensed her muscles as he pushed against her. A heat suddenly gripped her entire body as her muscles tensed simultaneously and she began to tremble. At first he didn't move, just holding her there in place and watching as she gasped and fought to regain control.

His lack of movement caught her attention though and she slid her arms to his shoulders, pushing her body back onto the grass and forcing him to move position carefully.

"I want to do something we've never done before..." She whispered.

Grissom began moving slowly, creating a rhythm that forced her heart to race and her breath to shiver.

"What do you want to do?" He questioned.

His hand reached out and stroked strands of hair from her face, looking deep into her eyes as though he was searching for the answer to his question within the deep hazel pupils.

"I want to make love in the rain..." She whispered, her words gasping past her lips.

Every part of her body was alive with electricity. She could feel every tiny blade of grass that dug into her back and every gentle touch of his fingers. His slow deliberate movements were orchestrated specifically to make her lose control and a knot of tension began to wind tighter and tighter in her stomach.

and he watched her with such intensity and love that it only made her surrender crash over her more spectacularly. She screwed her eyes tightly together in a desperate effort to suspend the sensations crashing over her, wishing that she could make it last forever and yet praying for the magical release at the same time.

She could feel his body shuddering against her too, he was close. He was attempting to keep control as she cried his name into the jungle air and allowed her body to react to him in a spectacular way. An explosion of tension seemed to fill her body, radiating outwards from her centre to the tips of her toes and fingertips. Her breath heaved out of her mouth in gasps and fireworks lit before her eyes as she clung onto his body and took everything he had to give to her.

She settled into his arms afterward, calming her breathing and listening to the sound of his heartbeat returning to its normal, familiar rhythm. The rain had stopped by now, the jungle settling back into its normal routine and the birds calling across to one another through the trees.

"I have to say... this bucket list thing is a lot more fun than I thought it would be" She confessed, meeting his lips with a smirk playing on hers.

"I agree" Grissom nodded, his hand stroking across her bare back gently and pulling her close towards him "Would you like to set a date?"

Sara paused for a second, holding her head up on her elbow and looking down on his as she traced patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"No time like the present I guess" She replied.

"You want to get married out here?" He frowned, apparently confused by her decision.

"I don't think it matters where we do it Gil, I think it only matter who we do it with.."


End file.
